Irish Eyes A Smilin'
by MaryFan1
Summary: This picks up a after the sequel Scarlett ended. This is based on the movie version. My first GWTW fanfic so please be kind. Rhett and Scarlett are still in Ireland at this time. What adventures could be in store for them?
The sky was gloomy and overcast. A storm looked to be on the horizon. Scarlett O'Hara Butler was in the kitchen with Mrs. Fitzpatrick and her daughter Cat, who sat happily at the table drawing while her mother and Mrs. Fitz took care of some business. Her husband, Rhett, was away on business in America. Charleston, South Carolina and she couldn't wait for his return. In the weeks and months since their reconciliation, things had been hectic, but wonderful. They had just gotten back to England to assist Mary Boyle in her murder trial of Lord Fenton and been trying to come to some kind of agreement regarding their living arrangement. They had discussed giving up their respective homes for somewhere new altogether but hadn't managed to do that yet. Cat needed stability and proper schooling soon. Scarlett balked at the idea of a private tutor. She felt Cat should be around other children. She glanced at her daughter as she helped Mrs. Fitz put away some dishes.

"Look, Mama." Cat said holding up her drawing, "I made it for you."

Scarlett walked over and looked at the drawing, "Oh, Kittycat, that's beautiful." It was a crude drawing of their house with the sun above

"Thank you, Mama." Cat replied

"May I keep it?" Scarlett asked

"Yes, Mama." She replied

"Well, I tell you what. We should put this some place special so it doesn't get mussed. We want to show it to your daddy when he gets home."

"When is daddy coming home, Mama?" Cat asked

"He should be home tomorrow, baby." Scarlett assured her

"Good." Cat replied with a yawn

"Now, I think someone needs her nap." Scarlett said

"Shall I put her down, ma'am?" Mrs. Fitzpatrick asked

"Oh no, I'll do that." Scarlett said, "Come on, kittycat, let's put you down."

"Okay." Cat replied and Scarlett helped her down from the chair

"I'll be right back." She told Mrs. Fitz as they left the room

A few minutes later Scarlett returned to the kitchen and sat down at the table. She suddenly felt very tired.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Butler?" Mrs. Fitz asked

Scarlett looked at her and smiled, "Oh, I'm fit as a fiddle. Just tryin' to do too much I guess."

The older woman nodded, "Not many could keep the pace you keep. I'm surprised you haven't collapsed before now."

"I guess I need to remember I'm not eighteen anymore." Scarlett

"None of us are." Mrs. Fitz joked

"I'll be glad when Rhett gets back." Scarlett said

"What time will Mr. Butler be arriving tomorrow?"

"Oh, sometime in the evenin' I supposed. His letter didn't say specifically."

"I'll keep supper warm for him then."

"Thank you." Scarlett replied, "Well, if you don't mind I think I'll rest a bit before supper."

"Yes, ma'am."

Scarlett got up and let the room.

/

Later that night the house was still and quiet. It was such a massive place and all the talk of haunting and ghosts it could seem scary if you wandered around at night. Scarlett was deep in sleep in the massive state bed that occupied her and Rhett's master suite. You could fit four people in it and sleep comfortably. She had seen to Cat before heading to bed. She delighted in everything about her daughter. Those eyes like her father's that sparkled. Her dark curly hair that hung in ringlets. She often wondered what it would be like if Bonnie we're alive. How would they be as sisters? The thought was painful. She still missed her so much. She knew Rhett did, too. As she slept the door to her bedroom opened and someone slipped in. They stood over the bed watching her then gently touched her cheek.

Scarlett stirred and opened her eyes with a start, "Oh Rhett!" She exclaimed sleepily, "You're back. I wasn't expectin' you until tomorrow."

"Well, my dear, I got done with my business early." He told her as he sat on the bed facing her, "How are my favorite girls?"

"Your daughter is just as enchantin' as ever. She drew us a picture. I'll show it to you in the mornin'."

"And you?" He asked

"I have a surprise for you." She said with a sheepish grin

He flashed a wicked grin of his own, "I do love your surprises. " he paused, "Where is it?" He joked

"Oh Rhett." She scolded playfully, "Actually it won't be here for a while."

"Oh?" He asked, "And how long do must I wait for this suprise?"

"Well, it should be here in about nine months, I'd say."

"Nine months?" He asked

She smiled again, "Give or take a couple."

It took a moment for it to sink in, "You mean...you're...we're..."

"Yes, my darlin'." She said, "And I just know it'll be a boy this time."

He pulled her in his arms and kissed her long and deep and before they knew it her nightgown was shed and so were his clothes. It felt so good to be in each others arms again. He kissed her lips, her neck and trailed kissed down her breastbone to her still flat abdomen and she delighted and tingled with his touch. Afterward they lay together, Rhett spooned up against her with his hand on her abdomen he couldn't help but caress it, marveling at the life that was inside her.

"Rhett?" She questioned

"Yes?" He replied kissing her back of her neck

"You are happy, aren't you?"

"How can you doubt that?" He asked surprised

"Well, the past several weeks have been wonderful. I promised you I'd do better." She said, "I just need to know you don't regret decidin' to try again."

"Scarlett, how could you think that?" He was upset now

She turned over to face him, "I...I couldn't take losin' you again."

He couldn't remember Scarlett seeming so vulnerable, he caressed her cheek, "And you won't."

She smiled, "I just know this baby is a boy." She sat up in bed pulling the sheet up around her

Rhett laid his head on her abdomen, "It doesn't matter, As long as it's okay."

Scarlett ran her hand through Rhett's hair. _Oh my darlin' it will be, I promise. It's all goin' to be okay._


End file.
